Aaron and Robert - Blank Space
by LilyJames090
Summary: Taylor Swift's 'Blank Space' sums up these two so perfectly, here's a little story set to the lyrics :) Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Emmerdale or the song!


_**Nice to meet you  
>Where you been?<br>I could show you incredible things  
>Magic, madness, heaven, sin<strong>_

Aaron sat at the bar clutching his pint, watching Robert laugh and joke with Chrissie. He found himself unable to look away as Robert pressed his lips, those same lips that had sent Aaron spiraling into oblivion so many times, against Chrissie's in a very public display of affection. Robert pulled away and looked over at Aaron, sending him a subtle wink that set off the erratic hammer of Aaron's heart.

___**Saw you there and I thought oh my god  
>Look at that face, you look like my next mistake<br>Love's a game, wanna play**_

His life had been turned upside down since Robert sauntered into his life with the fake break down call out. Aaron had found Robert attractive from the moment he first met him but, as Robert was engaged to a woman, made the very reasonable assumption that there could never be anything between them. Oh, how wrong he had been.

_**New money, suit and tie  
>I can read you like a magazine<strong>_

The man that Aaron saw sat with his beautiful, rich fiancée, sipping his expensive champagne, dressed in his suit that probably cost the good part of Aaron's monthly earnings, no doubt wearing the designer aftershave that Aaron had grown to love he saw the boy who just wanted to be understood. Robert had spent hours telling Aaron about his childhood, how he had always dreamed of being the perfect big brother to Andy and Victoria but had been pushed aside in favor of his younger siblings.

_**Ain't it funny rumors fly  
>And I know you heard about me<br>So hey, let's be friends**_

Aaron saw Katie sat on the other side of the bar, glaring at Robert and no doubt gossiping to Chas about Robert and who Robert's secret lover was. Aaron and Robert had both hoped that outing Aaron as the person Robert had been texting would have got Katie off of Robert's luck, but it had not work and she now followed Robert round like a lost puppy in the hope of hearing something that she could use against Robert.

_**I'm dying to see how this one ends  
>Grab your passport and my hand<br>I could make the bad guys good for a weekend**_

Robert stood up, nodding at Aaron as his cue to follow Robert into the male toilets. Aaron hung on for a few seconds before slipping away and also entering and as soon as he had walked through the door, hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against the closed door. Aaron felt a lean, hard body pressed against him as Robert's lips attacked his own with hot, fiery passion.

_**So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<strong>_

Lips and tongues fought each other in an explosive battle, and skin pressed close against skin. Aaron's fingers were wrapped in Robert's gorgeous hair and Robert's fingers gripped Aaron's hips, where Aaron was bound to have bruises forming. Both of them had their eyes closed, savoring the feeling of being close to one another.

****_**Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<br>**_

Aaron pushed Robert away, pressing their foreheads together, both of them breathing heavy. "Not here. Meet me upstairs." Aaron panted, aware of the risk of them getting intimate in the men's bathroom of the Woolpack. Robert nodded and Aaron left first, and as he was going through the bar and up to his room he heard Robert telling Chrissie a lie about having a headache and needing to go for a walk, then arguing with her when she wanted to join him.

**Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<strong>

Aaron waited at the bottom of the stairs until he heard the knock at the side door, before quickly opening it and pulling Robert in by his tie. Grabbing Robert's hand and weaving their fingers together, he pulled Robert up the stairs, hearing Robert's breathy chuckle right behind him.

_**Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I got a blank space baby  
>And I'll write your name<br>**_

As soon as they were in Aaron's room Aaron spun Robert around, closing the door and pushing the taller man against it. He began sucking and gently biting Robert's neck, chuckling when he heard Robert's moan of pleasure. Aaron felt Robert's hands on the hem of his t-shirt and paused whilst Robert remove it, then removing Robert's suit jacket, tie and shirt in turn.

_**Cherry lips  
>Crystal skies<br>I could show you incredible things  
>Stolen kisses, pretty lies<br>You're the king baby I'm your queen**_

Aaron felt Robert's hand gently roaming his torso, gently exploring the scars that Aaron had left on his stomach. Robert's eyes met Aaron's and Aaron saw that Robert bitterly regretted what he had said in the gay bar. Placing his hands on either side of Aaron's face, Robert pressed a gentle kiss to Aaron's lips, a kiss which was a million miles away from their usual passion-filled kisses.

_**Find out what you want  
>Be that girl for a month<br>But the worst is yet to come  
>Oh no<strong>_

"Aaron…" Robert whispered, his voice filled with pain. "I'm so sorry about what I said, I… I…" He trailed off, unsure what would make it better. "Robert, shh, just let me kiss you." Aaron breathed, gently kissing Robert. He felt Robert's long arms wrap around his waist, pulling him tight against his hard body.

_**Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
>I could make all the tables turn<br>Rose garden filled with thorns  
>Keep you second guessing like oh my god<strong>_

Robert softly pushed Aaron backwards until he could feel his bed behind his legs, and Robert gently pushed him down, crawling on top of Aaron and attaching their lips once more. Robert's lips were soft against Aaron's as he held himself above Aaron's smaller body.

_**Who is she? I get drunk on jealousy  
>But you'll come back each time you leave<br>Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream**_

As they were kissing Aaron heard Robert's phone ring, and he broke the kiss briefly to check who it was and decline the call, throwing his phone aside. "It's just Chrissie wondering how my headache is", Robert mumbled into the kiss, and Aaron felt the familiar feeling of guilt wash over him, followed by jealousy at the fact that Chrissie was able to be with Robert in public whereas the two of them were shrouded in secrecy.

_**So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<strong>_

However, as Robert was kissing him he forgot all about Chrissie and Robert's upcoming wedding, focusing on the here and now. Robert was with him and he was going to make the most of it before he lost him to marriage.

_**Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<strong>_

Robert moved to tug Aaron's jeans and underwear down so he was led on his bed naked, so Aaron did the same to Robert as he thought it only fair that if one of them was naked the other was too. Robert grabbed Aaron's dick, pumping it as it stood to attention, as Aaron moaned in ecstasy.

_**Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless<br>Or with a nasty scar**_

Grabbing his own dick and quickly putting on a condom that had somehow appeared from thin air, Robert lifted Aaron's legs up and Aaron sighed as he felt Robert's cool, long fingers probe his hole and spread lube around it to make it easier to enter.

_**Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I got a blank space baby  
>And I'll write your name<br>**_  
>Aaron groaned out loud as he felt the tip of Robert's cock push against his hole, before slowly entering him, filling Aaron up. He pulled out slightly then slid in further, gradually getting deeper and deeper.<p>

_**Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you<br>Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you<br>**_

Aaron began to moan uncontrollably and heard Robert grunting as he sped up his thrusts so that he was pounding Aaron into the bed, before once more returning his lips to Aaron's. Aaron grabbed his own cock and began pumping it as Robert pounded into him.

_**So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<strong>_

Aaron felt his entire body tense up and knew that he was about to explode, just as Robert let out a strangled groan and came into the condom, prompting Aaron to spill his seed all over his and Robert's chests and stomachs.

_**Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<strong>_

Robert pulled out, quickly disposing of the condom before collapsing onto the bed, pulling Aaron tight against him. Aaron sighed in pleasure; the only time he had been able to lay with Robert like this was the night they had spent in the hotel when they were on a 'business trip'.

_**Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless<br>Or with a nasty scar**_

Aaron lay his head on Robert's alabaster chest and felt obert press his lips to Aaron's forehead. Robert's arm was wrapped around Aaron, keeping him securely in place, as he felt his eyes drift close.

_**Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I got a blank space baby  
>And I'll write your name<strong>_

"Aaron?" Robert mumbled as he drifted off, and Aaron simply moaned in response. "I… I love you." Robert had already fallen asleep by the time Aaron's eyes shot open, realising what Robert had said. "I love you too Robert." Aaron grinned, pressing a kiss to his sleeping lover's lips.


End file.
